Selena i love you
by MyDearJuliett
Summary: Demi and Selena have been best friends forever. Will Selena hate Demi when Demi confesses her love to her ? DIDN'T USE LAST NAMES SO LEGAL.     *rating might changed later on in story"
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own demi or selena! Didn't use last names to make it legal! Hope you like it (:**_

_My name's Demi, I'm not the most interesting person, actually without this one certain person in my life I wouldn't have no story to tell you . Hmmm where do I ever start? Well it all started in the second grade….._

_I walked into the very familiar building, my school. It was the first day of second grade. I slowly made my way up theirs stairs to my new class room. Butterflies ran throughout my stomach, I always got nervous the first day of school, but this day I was especially nervous considering I didn't have any of my friends in my class this year, that I knew of atleast. As I walked into the class room I looked around. I came to realize that their were 5 tables that seated 4 people at each one. At every chair their was a name tag and that was where your seat was. I started looking around. And that's when I saw my friend Robert and I hoped I would be sitting with him, but my luck wasn't so great Robert wasn't at my table. Actually everyone I talked to wasn't at my table. I was starting to get worried I had no where to sit. As I kept looking I noticed another table apparently their was a fifth table I hadn't noticed in the back, their was one little girl sitting at it, she looked very shy. I made my way over to the table hoping in the back of my mind it wasn't where I was seated because their were only two seats at the four person table and one seat was already taken by the shy girl. When I got their that's when I saw the green name tag that said 'demi' on it, yup I was stuck with the shy girl, alone. I kindly said hi. she looked at me with a nervous face and then looked back at her folded hands. I looked at her confused, who was this girl? I glanced at her name tag it said 'Selena'. I had never heard of her before. Being just a second grader I didn't understand this girl, why wasn't she talking I was determined to get her to talk. When we lined up for bathroom break I stood right next to her. She looked at me again and just looked back down. Finally I spoke "Hi im Demi! We should be friends." At first she didn't look up at me then finally she looked up with a smile on her face and said "im Selena. Do you really wanna be my friend?" her voice was quiet and nervous but you could tell she was happy that I asked to be her friend. I nodded at her, immediately we linked arms and walked down the hall together in almost a skipping motion. And since that day in second grade we have been inseparable. _

_Now we are 17 years old. Selena is still my best friend. She's the greatest friend any girl could ask for. She's beautiful, confidant, and so classy. I literally turn to this girl with any problems and no matter what it is she doesn't hate me. She always loves me for who I am. And I love her for who is too, but sometimes I think I love her a little more then just a best friend… _

_And this is where the story begins, its sorta pathetic on my part, im in love with my best friend and she has absolutely no idea. Selena is perfectly straight. She has had many boyfriends. I thought I was straight, until a couple months ago when I realized i loved Selena. But I wouldn't call myself gay to be completely honest. The only girl that im attracted to is Selena, actually I wouldn't even think of another girl EVER. I have only kissed one girl in my life and it was Selena. It's not weird when we kiss or make out, its sorta natural, but every time it happens we are always at a party, drunk, and we get asked to because guys find it hot. So when we kiss it's not real it's just our drunk minds telling us to do it, well at least that's what it is for her I personally pray the whole night well kiss every time, but I know Selena kissing me never crosses her mind as something she really actually wants. _

_**RATE? I know this isn't the strongest opening to a story but I promis it will get better !**_


	2. pictures,tears & movies

**Thanks for the people who reviewed ! REMEMBER: I don't own demi or selena. I didn't use last names to make it legal!**

So now im sitting here on my bed scrabbling through old pictures of Selena and I from second grade and on. Im waiting for her to get off her date with some kid named Eric, ugh! I know that bothers me but I can't let her know it. So I promised her she could come over my house after the date and she'll tell me all about it, obviously I don't wanna hear about it but I guess I need to be a good best friend. Anyway the more pictures I look at the more I realize that I must have been in love with her my whole life. In every picture of me and her my eyes are lit up and I look truthfully happy. All the family pictures or just pictures of me I am smiling but compared to the pictures of me and Selena that smile just doesn't seem real. Before I knew it tears were falling from my eyes and on to the pictures. Once I realized that I was crying I decided to get up and grab a snack. I guess I cry because I know Selena will never love me the way I love her .

As I made my way downstairs I was so deep in thought about Selena, and what I wanted to eat I didn't even realize that Selena had walked through my front door. As I scanned through the fridge I felt someone hug me from behind, I got an amazing tingly feeling throughout my body, that's when I knew it was Selena. I turned around pretending to not know who was hugging me and I smiled at her, our faces where just mere inches apart. I smiled at her and turned back around, any longer staring into her eyes would have made me do one of two horrible things, kiss her, or start crying again and I didn't wanna do either of them considering I would loose her immediately. Before I could even fully turn back to the fridge I felt her hand tightly grab my shoulder. I turned back around and gave her a confused stair

"what?" I asked trying to sound annoyed but I was actually just happy she touched me

"were you crying? Your mascara is all dripped down the side of your face and your eyes are red. What happened dems?" SHIT! How could I forget to fix my make up, Im so dumb.

"uhm yeah I was crying because my that sad song came on the radio… you know the one that reminds me of my.. Grandma." I managed to stutter out while I was in complete shock. shit! That was so unbelievable, Selena knows me better then that. But somehow I tricked her she just shrugged her shoulders and gave me another hug. I almost melted in her arms, I wish we could stay like this the whole night. As she pulled away my happiness went back down. I went back to searching through the fridge me and Selena decided on ice cream. Once we made our food we made our way up to my room.

I plopped on my bed and soon after so did Selena. I asked her to tell me all about her date. That's when her face dropped from happy to not so great. She explained how Eric was far from the perfect guy, at the end of her story she said

"Dems all I wanna do is find someone that will actually love me."

In my head I screamed 'SEL I FUCKING LOVE YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE, IM PERECT FOR YOU, I WOULD TREAT YOU BETTER THEN ANYONE.' but I couldn't actually say that.

"Sel you'll find someone eventually, I promise." is what I actually said, she didn't exactly agree but she seemed satisfied with this answer and we started on a different conversation.

As the night went on the more tired we both got, and the more deep in thought I got. We started to watch a movie on my TV. We sat right next to each other through the whole movie. About half way through I noticed Selena's eyes shutting more and more. About 10 minutes later she had her head rested on my shoulder and she slept silently. I don't think I could have been happier. I smiled and sat still making sure I didn't wake her up with any movement. When the movie ended I slowly took Selena's head and placed it on a pillow then I grabbed the blanket and gracefully put it over her. I didn't wanna move her I wanted to stay sitting with her for the rest of my life but in all reality I knew we had school tomorrow and I needed to sleep.

After washing my face and getting into my pajamas I crawled in my bed, right next to Selena. I must have moved into the bed a little to fast because I saw her eyes slowly open. She smiled at me, obviously still half asleep I smiled back, then rolled over slowly. That's when she put her arm around waist. I was ecstatic! Why did she do that? At the time I decided not to even question it I was just so happy the girl I loved had her arm around me.

That night I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.

**What do you think so far? **

**Review! (:**


	3. party?

**Yes I already wrote the next chapter hahaha! I was to excited to wait for reviews on my story I had to write the next chapter! REMEMBER: I don't own demi or selena no last names so its legal!**

I woke up the next morning, Selena's arm still hanging over my waist. A giant smile grew over my face when I realized she held me all night. I lightly picked up her arm and got out of bed. It takes me WAY longer then Selena to get ready for school so I tried my hardest not to wake her up for at least another half hour. I took a quick shower. As I searched the bathroom for a towel I heard my bathroom door creak. I quickly threw both my arms over my "private areas". Selena stood in the door and giggled a little realizing how embarrassed I was. Her laugh is so beautiful, even though her hair was all messy from sleeping and her eyes were all squinted she still looked amazing to me. I finally got a towel and left Selena in the bathroom so she could start getting ready.

I got dressed and did my makeup and hair. And then made my way back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I knocked first to make sure she was dressed or at least covered so she didn't get as embarrassed as I was when she walked in one me. She signaled me to come in. When I opened the door I saw her standing their in just short shorts and a bra, god she's so fucking sexy. After we were both ready we started to head out to our cars. I offered to drive her to school, she quickly accepted that offer. Selena hates driving.

Our ride to school was a 10 minute ride. We sang a couple of our favorite songs on the way their, before I knew it we were at school. I parked in my normal spot and got out. Selena was fussing with her purse and books so I opened her door. She thanked me but she had a face that I could tell she thought it was odd I opened her door for her. 'fuck Demi way to make it obvious you like her' was my immediate thought when I saw her face. We went straight to our lockers once we were inside the school. Selena's locker was directly across the hall from mine. When I got all my niceties out of my locker I walked over to hers, she was looking in her mirror checking to see any flaws in her makeup or something, like their could possibly be any flaws in her face this girl was absolutely beautiful.

We still had 10 minutes before school actually began so we stood at her locker and talked. That's when our friend Cayla walked up.

"hey girls!" she said in her high pitched voice. Don't get me wrong I like Cayla a lot but everything about her was just so fake, especially her voice.

"hey" we both said in unison

"well I've got some great news!" 'oh god' is all I could think, usually Cayla's "news" was some retarded drama or something very uninteresting.

"what is it?" Selena asked seeming excited even though I knew she actually couldn't give two shits.

"Im having a party tonight, my dad's going to be out of town, so that means my mom will buy all the alcohol!"

"Well be their!" Selena blurted out without even asking me if I wanted to go. Great looks like im stuck doing that tonight. Again don't get me wrong I love parties and I love to drink, im a 17 year old girl of course I love that stuff, but sometimes Cayla's parties get… out of hand, actually way to out of hand for my liking.

" Great! Bring a few bucks tonight to help pay for the alcohol. I'll see you two tonight!" and with that Cayla was strutting down the hall.

I gave Selena a weak smile and made my way to homeroom. While the teacher was taking attendance I could hear Selena whispering my name. I pretended I didn't hear because I knew she was gonna ask why I seemed pissed I about going to Cayla's . When the bell rang I walked over to Selena like I always do and we made our way to our next class. We don't have every class together but we do have a lot.

"Why did you seem so pissed about going to Cayla's? you love parties." who called she was gonna ask me that ? I did.

"What are you talking about? I wanna go." Lying usually is the easiest way to get through to Selena because she loves to question everything! And also going to this party means I get to be with Selena all night and well probably go back to my house together… drunk.

"okay good!" she said all peppy. God we have been best friends for 10 years you would think by now she would realize when im lying, but obviously not. Sometimes I think she knows when Im lying but she likes to have it her way so she acts dumb to get what she wants.

All day I was dreading the party tonight, more then I usually do. I just had a really bad feeling about tonight. I don't know if the parties going to get busted or something but I have that feeling in my heart that tonight isn't gonna end good.

Finally it was the last class of the day. I texted Selena telling her to meet me at my car so I could drive us back to my house. On the way home we decided we were going to get ready for the party together at my house since me and her share clothes all the time anyway. We sat in my room and watched a movie till about 6. I love watching movies with her, no matter how bad the movie is im still happy just to be sitting with her.

At 6 we started getting ready. I decided to keep my hair the exact way it already was because I usually always look best with my hair plain and straightened. Selena sat on my floor in front of my long full body mirror and fussed with her hair. As she did that I started to pick my outfit. I choose something simple since Cayla's house was never a formal kind of thing it was always just casual. I wore destroyed Hollister skinny jeans, when they label these things destroyed it's no exaggeration, practically the whole front of my jeans are ripped open except for the little white strings that hold them together. I also had a white Hollister knit long sleeved shirt that unbuttoned right past my boobs with a white and blue striped tank underneath that had three little buttons that I had unbuttoned so you could see my gray tank under that. When I got out of the closet Selena had finally picked out the way to wear her hair. It was wavy and put into a low side ponytail that draped so nicely over her left shoulder and her long bangs that came to her chin hung neatly around the right side of her face. She already looked great and she wasn't even dressed yet. Finally she chose to wear dark skinny jeans, with moccasins and an olive green tank with a black cardigan over it. She looked absolutely amazing. I smiled lightly at her not wanting her to know I was amazed at her beauty. She smiled back

"awh Dems you look so good" she stated

"you too" I said trying not to sound to meaningful

Once we were completely ready it was almost 8 and it took 15 minutes to get to Cayla's so we decided to leave.

" you have everything?" I said before we left my house.

"ummm yeah. No wait, SHIT! We need to buy cigarettes" yes we both smoke. We aren't huge smokers but when we drink we tend to smoke a lot.

"don't worry about it I have a carton upstairs" I got out of the car and ran up to my room and grabbed two packs. Usually im very stingy with my stuff but when it comes to Selena I would give her anything. I threw the pack on her lap and we made our way to Cayla's

As we pulled up I could see all the cars parked outside. ' oh great soo many people' I thought to myself.

Selena looked at me "you ready to go in?"

"yup!" I said with a fake voice and smile. And with that we both made our way to the door…

**Tell me what you think! What's going to happen that the party… review to find out!**


	4. crying in cars

**Thanks for all the Reviews! Oh yeah and I forgot to mention the opening of this story was actually a description of how me and my best friend Taylor became friends, I loved the way it happened so I decided to use it in my story(: just thought I would give you guys that little fun fact lol. **

**REMEMBER: I don't own demi or selena. I don't use last names to make it legal! **

**Okay so here's the next chapter I hope you like it:**

We walked up to Cayla's front door. We didn't even bother knocking since their were people everywhere on the inside and it was pretty loud they probably wouldn't have even heard our knocks. When we got inside we realized that we knew mostly everyone. It was obvious no one was really drunk yet except for a couple guy's that where making complete asses of themselves. We went into the basement because apparently that's where all the alcohol was. When we got downstairs we saw even more people! Their was a ping pong table that had 6 cups on each side set up in a triangle, obviously for beer pong. Then we heard Cayla's loud voice scream over everyone

"okay everyone shut the fuck up!" she repeated that a couple times before everyone got quiet.

"thank you. Okay the beer pong tables set. Who are the first two teams?" Cayla asked excitedly. Me and Selena looked at each other. We were amazing at beer pong we usually go undefeated.

"us!" Selena screamed. I heard a couple groans from the group of people, they all knew we were really good.

"us too!" I heard a guy say. I looked around and saw a guy me and Selena have know for years, his name is Justin. And I already knew who his partner would be. Justin had a best friend named Wes. They were just like me and Selena, best friends since they were little, they were always together, And sometimes the way Wes looked at Justin I got that feeling he was in the same position Im in with Selena.

We made our way to the table. We stared across the table at our opponents. We tried to look fierce and scare them but all four of us started laughing since we have known each other for years we all knew that this game wasn't going to be very serious since we are all friends. Me and Selena started off the game, ladies first. We both made our shot, we gave each other a quick high five. The game went on for 10 minutes. It was actually a really close game, but of course we won. Justin and Wes came over and shook our hands. When Justin shook Selena's hand he stared into her eye's he looked very flirtatious. This pissed me off. I broke their stare by saying "who's next?"

Me and Selena played about four more games, beating everyone. We decided to take a break because we were starting to get tipsy and we didn't wanna get to drunk to quick. We went out for a cigarette. To my surprise no one was outside. Usually theirs like 12 kids outside having a cigarette but this time we were alone. We sat on the front porch and talked, drag after drag. When we finished our first cigarette we decided to have another, like I said when we drink we like to smoke a lot, and also its annoying leaving the party all the time to go outside for a cigarette so its better to get our nicotine urges out while we were already outside.

While we were in the middle of our second cigarette Justin and Wes came outside also followed by a couple more guys, I cant recall their names. Not to my surprise Justin started to flirt with Selena. I finished my cigarette as fast as I could and went inside to go take a couple shots, not even waiting for Selena to finish. Wes followed me in and so did all the guys. Before I stepped fully through the door I heard Wes say "don't worry Selena ill stay outside with you, let Demi go inside." 'FUCK' is the word replaying through my head. Me and Wes started taking shots together. Shot after shot we seamed to just keep going. I lost count at 6 but I must have taken anywhere between 9 and 12 shots. Now I was drunk. I decided to go outside for another cigarette not even thinking about Selena and Justin, actually I was so drunk I completely forgot about it. Wes followed me also.

When I walked out the door I lit my cigarette not even looking at who was outside. When I went over to where me and Selena were standing before I saw something I didn't wanna see by an means. Justin was sitting in the rocking chair and Selena was on his lap, they were making out, this was no normal kiss they were really going at it!

I took one look and I felt tears coming to my eyes. Before she could see my facial reaction I ran to my car. I have seen Selena make out with guys before, trust me I have. Im not sure if it was the alcohol making all my emotions come out or the fact that in the past couple weeks I have really realized my love for her, but seeing her making out with another guy hit me like a pile of bricks. I got in my car. I didn't turn it on or anything because I was way to drunk to drive. I just sat their, smoking my cigarette and crying. Not even two minutes of being alone in the car I heard a knock at my window. I couldn't see who it was because it was so dark outside. Assuming it's Selena I didn't open the door. Then the knock came again, obviously who ever it was wasn't giving up so I opened the door. To my surprise it was Wes.

"what?" I said between sobs.

"Can I come in?" he asked so innocently, he obviously wasn't trying to get in my pants, he actually sounded concerned.

"sure" I said in a low tone. He got in and took a swig out of a bottle he had in his hand.

" tell me what's wrong Demi" I hesitated. Could I tell him my true feelings without it getting out to the whole school, or even worse Selena. Could I trust this guy? I grabbed the bottle from his hands and took a swig out of it before I a answered him.

"what do you think?" I asked trying to buy time to think if I should tell him the truth.

"you wanna know what I really think?" he asked

"mhm" I said curiously

"You love Selena. You love her with all your heart. You love her more then a best friend but she doesn't know it. Seeing her with Justin its secretly killing you. And later tonight when Selena asks you why you came in the car tonight your going to make a stupid lie up like you always do when she asks a question you cant answer." I just stared at him in shock, holy shit? How did he get that so accurate? What do I even say. I took another sip out of the bottle trying to buy myself some more time.

"wes…" is the only word I could get to even come out.

"listen Demi you don't have to admit it to me but honestly I know that's how you feel whatever you try to tell me if its not that then I wont believe it. I see the way you look at her, Demi."

"why are you so sure your right?" I asked trying to sound like he's wrong. he took the bottle from my hands and took a giant sip out of it.

"Because I love Justin the same way."

"are you being serious right now? Or are you just saying that to make me admit I love Selena?" I asked nervously.

"so you do love her?" he said with a smile on his face. "and no im trusting you not to tell anyone Demi, but I love Justin the way you love Selena." He said it so seriously I knew he wasn't lying. After he told me that we talked for at least an hour. Just going back and forth talking about how bad it sucks to love someone and being to scared of their reaction, and telling stories about memories with them and how we loved every second of it.

After talking we both realized how we were sobering up, since we had finished the bottle in the first five minutes of our talk. We decided to go back inside. We both felt a lot better after the talk we had. We exchanged numbers. He told me to text him whenever I need advice or something with Selena gets to hard and I need to talk to someone. I told him the same. We went back inside and both looked for the people we loved.

I found Selena Chugging a beer with some random kids. I waited for her to finish it, then I grabbed her arm. She stumbled towards me. She was really drunk.

"DEMS!" she screamed excitedly to see me as she wrapped me in a huge hug. "where the fuck have you been?" she slurred.

"oh I was outside talking to Wes in my car.." I said. Oh jeez that sounds like we did a lot more then talk.

"oh babyyyyy" she said thinking I meant something sexual. I just shook my head knowing she was to drunk to listen to me explain I didn't have sex with Wes.

Suddenly Selena did something unexpected. She grabbed my face and kissed me. I pulled away in shock. She giggled "Dems why are you pulling away. Keep kissing me! I love when my best friend kisses me" she managed to slur out. I looked at Wes with an uneasy face. He mouthed "do it". So I kissed her again. I knew the only reason she kissed me was because she was really drunk and it was normal for us when we were drunk, but I loved kissing her.

" lets go back to my house Sel." I said after I broke our kiss.

"okay" she said in a singsong voice.

Before I left I grabbed a 6 pack of beer pretending it was mine. I wasn't drunk anymore and I wanted to be drunk like Selena so I decided to take it home with me and drink when I get their.

I drove slowly down the road trying to be as careful as I could. I wasn't drunk but I still wasn't sober and I didn't wanna do anything to risk Selena's precious life. When we pulled into my driveway I grabbed the six pack and held Selena by the waist so she wouldn't fall. We quietly went into my room and I locked the door behind us. We sat on my bed as I chugged the beer. We sat their talking and laughing for a while until we got really tired. I decided it was time for bed. I got into some pajamas then Selena asked me to help her get her pajamas on. I slowly took off her clothes. She sat on my bed in just her underwear. I couldn't help but stare at her, she is so fucking sexy everything about her was so perfect. After I dressed Selena we laid down. When I rolled over Selena draped her arm around my waist again. I smiled at the amazing situation and we both drifted off to sleep. If only she knew how happy she made me just by putting her arm around me….

**So how was this chapter ? Review! **

**BTW: I might not be able to write another chapter still Sunday sadly ****L. I actually have a party to go to tonight. And tomorrow I have an improve show im in tomorrow and after im sleeping at my boyfriends after. Sorry. Ill try to quickly write a chapter during the day tomorrow but I cant promise! But thanks again for all the reviews im getting! **


	5. Thanks A lot Noah

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**REMEMBER: I don't own Demi or Selena. I don't use last names to make it legal.**

**Here's the next chapter: I hope you like it!**

My smile broke when I woke up to the sound of vomiting in the bathroom in my room. I knew she was to drunk last night. I slowly inched my body into a sitting position, I rubbed my eyes and looked at my hands, shit I didn't take my makeup off last night. I got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom door. I knocked lightly

" you okay in the their?" I said all raspy from just waking up.

"Come in here Demi" she sounded so weak and sick, so I opened the door. She was leaned up against the glass shower door.

"Jesus Sel you drank way to much last night." she just nodded at that, I guess she didn't need me telling her.

I sat down next to her and put her hair in ponytail so she wouldn't get anymore throw up in it. She laid her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her back holding on to her waist. We sat their for about 2 hours barley speaking a word except for when Selena would lightly say "Demi im gonna throw up again" and then I would help sit her up and I would rub her back as she threw up.

After two hours of that she started feeling better and was sure she wasn't going to throw up again so while she showered I ran downstairs and grabbed her a drink and a few painkillers for her head ache, I also grabbed her a banana so her stomach wasn't completely empty. When she got out of the shower she took the pain killers and ate the banana and thanked me for everything I did for her.

After we got dressed and did our make up we sat their staring at each other trying to figure out what we should do for the day considering Selena was so excited about the party last night we never made any kind of plans for today. We decided instead of just sitting their we were going to take webcam pictures while we thought of what to do.

I have a Mac so their is a million different picture settings so we were having a lot of fun taking funny pictures. I went to black and white setting and went to take the picture I hit the picture button and when the camera counted down to 1 Selena quickly kissed my cheek. I looked at the picture. It was the best picture I have ever seen in my life. We looked like a perfect couple in that picture, that picture pretty much described everything I really wanted. We uploaded all the pictures into Selena's Facebook album called "_BestttttFriendddd3_" .

After that was done we decided to go to the mall, since we both had money and nothing else to do. On the way to the mall we stopped at Starbucks to grab a coffee. When we walked into Starbucks I noticed who was working behind the counter. Wes. I smiled at him and he waved and brought me and Selena to the front of the line. He asked us what we wanted. After we ordered he told us to sit and he would bring the coffee to us. We sat down and as I was staring at my phone I could feel someone look at me, when I looked up I realized it was Selena smiling at me in her little creepy way.

"what Sel?" I said annoyed because I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I forgot you fucked Wes last night!" she said in a happy tone

"No Sel I really didn't we just talked in my car that's all."

"yeah like I would ever believe that in my life Dems" she said in her 'I know everything' voice.

"No seriously Selena, you can even ask him when he comes over here what we did last night and he will tell you that we just talked, took a few shots, and had a couple cigarettes in my car"

"alright…" Selena said in an unsure voice.

We waited for a couple minutes until Wes came over. The Place was really busy so it took him a while to come over. I was secretly praying to myself that Wes wouldn't say what we were talking about last night in my car. Before Wes could even properly put our coffee's on the table Selena blurted out her question

"what did you and Demi do in her car last night ?" she squealed

" uhm nothing really except talk and finish off a bottle why?"

Selena narrowed her eyes. " are you sure that's all that happened?" she said it in a joking voice but it really confused me why she needed to know so badly.

"yes Selena that's all we did, why would I lie? If I actually did something Demi I would be proud to tell the world that I hooked up with a beautiful girl like her." he winked at me and walked back to the complaining customers at the counter.

Selena squealed "oh my god Demi! He defiantly likes you!"

I giggled to myself at her statement considering our whole conversation last night was about loving our best friends, I knew he only said that to throw off Selena.

"you think?" I said going along with Selena.

"yes!" she said as she got up to throw out he empty coffee cup.

We left Starbucks and we got into my car. Before I started the car I texted Wes: _thank you for not saying what our conversation was(: _. Then I started my car and we headed to the mall.

We shopped for a while. Selena had bought double of what I bought. I sometimes wish I was her, she can pull of almost any outfit everything looks good on her. Then theirs me where I struggle to look good in clothes. Our body's just aren't the same. We sat in the food court so Selena could eat. Shopping always keeps me from being hungry when I see how bad I look in clothes. We sat in the food court and talked about useless stuff like we normally do, but no matter what we talk about I love every second of it.

"So what did you and Wes talk about?" Selena asked out of nowhere. Shit.

"umm nothing really"

"Demi I knew you were crying. I saw your eyes when you came back in. What happened?"

"Let's drop this conversation now Sel, well talk later about it, the mall closes in less then an hour don't you want to shop more?"

Selena seemed a little pissed I didn't tell her but she agreed to keep shopping. Thank god she loves clothes because I couldn't think of what to tell her. But I feel like tonight's going to be the night I tell her I love her though. I wanna tell her, but im scared shitless. She's gonna hate me. But its killing me to keep it in any longer I can't handle the pressure. I guess im going to have to risk our friendship.

For the last hour at the mall it was pretty much just Selena shopping while I walked around the stores aimlessly, I was to deep in thought about telling her I loved her to even look at clothes.

When we left the mall we decided to go back to my house and grab a bottle of alcohol that we stole from my mom and then sleep at Selena's. I quickly ran inside my house took a tote bag and filled it with pajamas, make up case, clothes for the next day, a pack of cigarettes for each of us, and of course the bottle. Selena drove back to her house while I got all my stuff together. I got in my car and lit my cigarette and drove off to Selena's house. Before I went to Selena's I stopped at a gas station and ran inside to buy two bottles of soda as a chaser for the alcohol. I knew Selena's favorite soda was, cherry coke so I bought her that. I got myself dr. pepper. After I paid I got back in my car and drove to her house.

I texted her to tell her I was their so she could open the front door because I didn't wanna wake her parent's up by knocking. Her parents are sorta a little… crazy. I mean they do love her and buy her everything she wants they don't deprive her from anything but her parents were just somewhat odd and sorta scared me so I didn't wanna get them mad at me for waking them. She opened the door and smiled. I handed her the bottles of soda to carry and we started to walk to her room. We went up her spiral stair case and walked past her parents room, then I heard music coming from the room next to Selena's. I gave her a slight confused face.

"oh yeah! I forgot to tell you my cousin Noah is here. Him and his parents had disagreement.. And he is staying here for a couple weeks." Selena didn't seem to happy about him staying their, but I was pretty excited! I love Noah he is such a funny kid, I've known him since I've known Selena, he's defiantly my favorite family member she has.

"can I say hi? " I asked obviously excited.

"sure" she said not even remotely close to as excited as I was.

I knocked on his door. He didn't answer. Obviously his music was to loud for him to hear the knocks. Wow I shouldn't have been nervous about knocking on Selena's front door her parents wouldn't have even heard me over his loud music. I slowly opened his door. When I looked in her was on his knees facing the bed. What the hell was he doing? I got closer and realized he was snorting something…

'Noah!" I said loudly. He shot around obviously scared I was Selena's parents.

"Oh my god Demi!" he said getting up to hug me, his face all red from being scared. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know! I missed you! But honestly Noah what the hell is that?" I said obviously referring to the white powder on a magazine on his bed.

"coke" he said sorta embarrassed he was doing drugs in front of me, considering we haven't seen each other since we were about 14. "want some?" he asked probably hoping I would say yes so he didn't feel as scummy as he felt now.

"no sorry Noah I don't do that shit." I said in a 'that's obvious' tone.

"Selena?" he said looking at her and then over to the white powder already set up in a perfect line.

"NO" she said in nervous tone then gave him a death glare almost like she was hiding something. I decided not to start asking her questions why she reacted like that and risk starting a fight, I haven't seen Noah in forever and I really wanted to talk to him. He gave Selena an apologetic look and then turned down his music. He picked up the magazine and carefully placed it on his dresser making sure not to spill the powder on the floor. He told the both of us to sit on the bed.

We sat in their and talked for a while catching up on all the stuff we wanted to tell each other since we haven't talked in over 3 years.

"so are you two dating yet?" Noah asked curiously. My eyes got huge why would he say that?

"no. why would we be?" I said trying not to sound to confused or like I was trying to hide something.

"oh I don't know its just you two have been best friends since you were little and you've both been practically connected at the hip since! Come on you can't tell me you guys aren't dating yet, the whole family has assumed that you two would have confessed your love for each other by now!" I blushed at his statement.

" No Noah. Were just best friends" Selena said, she was also blushing. That really crushed me to hear her say that. Now I knew for a fact that she doesn't think of me the way I think of her.

"okay anyway wanna go in your room now Selena?" I asked sorta softly but not trying to make it obvious I was upset at what she said. And at this point all I wanted to do was get some alcohol in me to try to forget what she just said.

"yeah lets go" she said getting up.

Once we were in her room I quickly cracked open the bottle. I poured each of us a shot. We held our arms out and crossed them. We took the shot with our arms crossed. When we both swallowed our shot and jumped to grab our sodas, this stuff was so strong. In no time at all a little more then half the bottle was gone. And we were both very drunk. We both decided that a cigarette was the perfect thing to have at the time. We walked out on Selena's balcony that was connected to her room.

Sat down trying not to fall as I sat. Selena pulled her seat really close to mine and then sat down draping her legs over mine. Why was she so touchy with me when she's drunk? We sat their and talked, having cigarette after cigarette. Then she asked exactly what I was hoping she wasn't going to ask

"So now tell me what you and Wes talked about!" she said so curious. Shit! I was going to tell her the truth tonight, but after what she said to her cousin I wouldn't be dumb enough to tell her I loved her. She clearly explained she thought of me as a best friend, nothing more. I took a swig out of the bottle again trying to buy myself some time to think of what I could possibly say.

"oh he was telling me about how someone in his family just died. We got into a really deep conversation on death and then my Dad got brought up and I started to cry." Yes my dad died when I was 10 years old, his death was caused by drunk driving, he was the one drunk driving. Sometimes it bothers me to drink just thinking about how it killed my own father. Anyway I can't believe I just lied about my dead father, I have never lied about him before, its horrible to lie about the dead but this was a serious thing and I needed a believable lie because Selena knows me well enough to know I don't cry about a lot.

"oh. Awh Demi im sorry I kept bothering you to tell me what you guys were talking about. I didn't know it was going to be about your dad. Im really sorry. Don't get upset now!" she said obviously really apologizing.

"its alright Sel" I said sorta low. Now I was upset about my dad and the fact Selena doesn't love me the way I want her to.

We started talking about random stuff. She was obviously trying to get my dad off my mind. But he wasn't the thing on my mind tonight. It was her. We took a couple more shots then made our way back into her room. I was really drunk now. I couldn't close my eyes without the room spinning. I hate when I get like this. Selena was obviously feeling just like I do right now or maybe even worse because she's smaller then me. We decided to do the only logical thing we could think of at the time. Make ourselves throw up some of the alcohol because if we didn't we would be puking unwillingly all night. We made our way to her bathroom slowly trying not to fall. She bent over the toilet and I bent into the shower. In unison we jammed our fingers down our throat. When we were done puking we went out for another cigarette, force throw up almost makes you feel kind of good like a really weird but good feeling like a happy thing, well at least that's how I feel and when I feel good I usually smoke a cigarette.

When we finished our cigarettes we decided to go to sleep. We laid down and I rolled over. Again Selena wrapped her arm around my waist. Instead of smiling this time, tears came to my eyes. Why does she hold me when we sleep if she doesn't like me? I eventually fell asleep for the 3rd night in a row, wondering about Selena and what could possibly go on in her head.

**Well what do you think? Review! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you had hoped. Im really nervous about the show im in tonight and I wrote this only half thinking about the whole story, im just so nervous! So if its really bad tell me and ill write new chapter to replace this one! **


	6. And sometimes i can't even look at you

**Thanks for the Reviews! I really appreciate them(:. **

**REMEMBER: I don't own demi or selena.. Blah blah blah you know what I always say about no last names haha. **

**Here's my next chapter :**

I woke up, Selenas arm was still wrapped around me. I smiled to myself like I usually do when I see her holding onto me. But then I started to remember everything from last night. I stopped smiling. Selena doesn't love me, I'm just her best friend. I got out of bed and went outside on the porch to have a cigarette. I sat their really deep in thought. I was so deep in thought I hadn't even realize Selena had walked outside and was sitting next to me, I actually had no idea she was out their till she asked me for a lighter. I handed it to her without even looking at her face. I knew if I looked at her I would start to cry.

"Jesus Demi are you must be fucking tired or something you haven't said one word yet"

"Yeah I am pretty tired" I said lowly, still not looking at her.

"Alright what's wrong? Your obviously not just tired. Are you still upset we talked about your dad last night? Because if that's what it is then im so so so so sorry I really didn't mean to upset you Dems i honestly didn't." Selena said that so fast it actually took me a couple seconds to processes what she even had said.

"No Sel that's not it. Im just a little hungover. I think I'm just going to go home and shower and try to sleep a little more. Ill call you a little later okay?" I said as I got up. I still didn't look at her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to make sure your okay because I don't want you dying on your way home or something" She said concerned.

"No im fine. Ill call you later." And with that I walked inside to grab all my stuff.

The second I pulled out of her drive way the tears started pouring down my face. I literally couldn't control myself. I drove as fast as I could. I need to get home. I Kept crying all the way to my house. Once I got their I swung open the door as hard as I could, I didn't even care if I woke everyone in the house up. I sprinted to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could behind me. I climbed onto my bed and sat their with my knees pressed up to my chest. I sat their and sobbed for god knows how long.

When I finally stopped crying I stood up. I was violently shaking. I tried to go onto my computer, but I couldn't concentrate, all I could think about was Selena. I decided to just put on my ipod and lay down. I tried that for a couple minutes but she still wouldn't leave my mind. All I could think was how could she not love me? What have I done wrong? I'm so perfect for her.

All these thoughts just kept replaying through my head. Nothing I did could get them out of my mind. I got up again, I was still shaking. I walked over to my dresser and opened the top draw. I pulled something out of it, put it in my back pocket and then walked into my bathroom. I locked the door and turned on the shower. Instead of getting into the shower I leaned on the wall and slid down it till I was sitting. I pulled what I had gotten from my dresser out of my pocket. A razor.

I examined it for a couple minutes. This razor had brought back so many memories. All the times I couldn't control the horrible things in my life, the times I missed my dad, the times I didn't feel pretty or skinny enough I turned to this little sharp thing to help relive some stress and pain. And now I was about to use it for the worst problem I have ever had, loving Selena. I stared at it for a few more minutes then I took a deep breath and slowly pressed it to the side of my wrist. The feeling was honestly amazing it made me feel more alive. It made me in control in the times I wasn't in control of anything.

I slid the razor across my wrists a couple more times until I noticed the blood dripping on the floor, I smiled slightly then stood up. I took a towel and wiped up the blood. I got undressed and got into the shower. I watched the blood drip into the drain as the water made my wrist sting more then it already did.

After my shower I put the razor in a sock and slipped it back into the dresser, then I laid on my bed. This time I was thinking about Selena but the thoughts weren't as strong, and I fell asleep. I woke up to my phone blasting and annoying song, I realized it was Selena's personal ring tone. I waited for the call to go to voice mail because I was still only half awake. After the call ended I look at my phone. I had 5 new texts and 4 missed calls. I checked the texts. Four were from Selena and one was from Wes. And all the missed calls were Selena. Finally after I was completely awake I called Selena back.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello?" she said sorta upset sounding.

"hey sorry Sel I fell asleep the second I got home. "

"ohhhh. Its fine. I got scared you were dead or something. It's like 5!" she said amazed that I slept all night and then slept from ten in the morning until five.

"yeah I know, I guess I was just really tired"

"do you wanna hangout for a little? We could have a sleep over and go to school to school together in the morning?" I stared at my wrist and then thought. I wasn't in the mood to get upset again or risk her see that I cut myself, I promised her months ago I would stop. I have kept that promise until today and I know if she finds out it would really cause a fight and Im not in the mood for that right now.

"you know I would love to Sel but I really don't feel good, I think im getting sick, and also I have an English paper to write. Im sorry. If you want I can pick you up in the morning and well go to school together though."

" yeah that's fine I understand. I guess Ill see you tomorrow"

" okay. Goodbye" I said relieved she didn't beg to come over.

"bye love you" she said. I couldn't say I love you back I just hung up, because when I say I love you I actually mean it. I know she means I love you but she means it as a best friend not the love I mean.

After I hung up I put on a sweatshirt to cover my cuts and made my way downstairs to make myself dinner. I scanned through the cabinets to find something, "ugh nothing good" I said to myself. Eventually I decided to make myself some soup. When it was done cooking I sat at my dinner table alone and ate it. I usually would be sitting their with Selena but tonight I was alone, and it was anything but fun. Once I finished I went back upstairs and went on my balcony to have a cigarette. After I was done I decided just to go back to sleep because their was absolutely nothing to do when im not with Selena.

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping. I slowly made my way off of the bed and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower then dried and straightened my hair, after that I did my make up. I walked over to my closet and started to pick out some clothes. Then I remembered the cuts. "scratch anything short sleeves today" I said out loud to myself. Since it was apparently supposed to be hot out today, according to my phone I finally decided on short shorts and the exact same shirt and tanks I wore to Cayla's party.

After I was completely ready I slipped on my shoes and started my car. I pulled up at Selena's house, I called her three times before then suddenly I see her sprint past the window in her living room and soon after that she came running out the door. She was obviously running late today. The second I saw her I had to keep my jaw from dropping. Her hair was perfectly straight, she had on short jean shorts and a really cute maroon tank that had a white flower design all over it. She was wearing her normal clothes but for some reason to me she just looked absolutely gorgeous. I smiled at her but refrained from staring to long at her so she wouldn't get a hint at how beautiful I thought she was.

Once we pulled up to school I got out of the car. Selena again was fussing with her purse and books but this time I didn't open her door because I'm really trying hard not to make it obvious I love her, since I know she doesn't love me.

School started off just like any normal day. I stood in the hall with Selena before homeroom and we talked and waved at people we knew. My first couple classes went okay, not great but not bad. By my 3rd class I started to think more about Selena, and everyone once in awhile I would forget the cuts on my wrist and accidentally rub then on the desk or something, when this would happen I would try as hard as I could not to make an in pain face but sometimes it was to much to bare. In Math A kid walked into my arm. I actually said "ow" out loud, Selena looked at me confused.

"Dems he didn't even hit you hard" she said curious why I would react to him lightly brushing up against me.

"I know he didn't he um made me stab myself with my pen" I said thinking of the fastest lie I could. She actually took that answer and just turned back around, wow I must be better at lying then I thought.

At the end of the day I met Selena at my car. We sat in the parking lot deciding what was going on for the day.

"Well I have a dentist appointment but after do you wanna hangout and well have a sleep over?" Selena asked me.

" yeah sure. Just come over when your done" I said with a half real, half fake smile.

"okay" she said with a real smile.

I drove her back to her house and dropped her off. Then I started to go home. The whole way home I just thought about how tonight was going to go. Was I going to get upset? Was something gonna trigger me to tell her I love her? Was she somehow gonna find out I cut? Anything could happen tonight and that made me very nervous….

**How was it? Review! Sorry if this wasn't my best chapter but their has to be some bad chapters to get up to the good drama filled ones! **


	7. I'll Explain It One Day

**Thank you to who ever reviewed my last chapter (: **

**REMEMBER: I don't own Demi or Selena. I didn't use last names to make it legal. **

**So here's the next chapter:**

When I got home I sat on my computer for awhile doing random stuff and finishing up my home work. Around four I got a call from Selena

"Hey Dems I just got out, ill be over in like 20 minutes I just gotta stop home and get my stuff."

"alright. Just call me when you're here" I said really not sure how much I actually wanted her to come over.

"okay, love ya" after she said that I just hung up. Again I can't say love you to her and not mean it the way I wanna mean it.

A half hour later I heard Selena knock at my door. I put on a sweatshirt making sure no matter what way I stretched my arm out it wouldn't reveille my cuts. Once I made sure everything was perfectly covered I sprinted down stairs to open the door, I couldn't make her wait outside to long or she would ask what took me so long.

I opened the door. Her beautiful face smiling back at me as I opened it. She obviously changed she was now wearing tight black yoga pants and a plain white tank. As we walked up the stairs I had to keep myself from staring at her ass, it looked great in her pants. She seated herself in my computer chair while I sat on my bed, she spun around so she was facing me so we could talk. I was really proud of myself for the first hour I didn't get upset at all.

"Dems why in gods name are you wearing a sweatshirt? Its like 90 out today" shit I knew she was gonna ask that eventually im actually shocked it took her this long to ask.

"Idk it was really cold in my house before"

"Well its not cold in here at all anymore you should take it off" Now I have a decision to make, Take it off for twenty minutes and hide my wrist then tell her I'm cold and put it back on, or keep it on and have her suspicious. I decided to go with the first plan and just keep my wrist not facing her. I slid my sweatshirt off carefully to not expose the cuts and also not to rub my cuts to hard and risk cringing in pain in front of her. I think She noticed I took the swetshirt off a little weird because she gave me a funny look. I just smiled at her and we went back to talking.

"im hungry" Selena stated

"well theirs like absolutely nothing good to eat in my house, last night I had to resort to fucking soup. Wanna go to McDonalds or something? Ill drive." I offered hoping she would say yes because I was actually really hungry too.

"yeah sure lets go!" she said excited, Selena loves McDonalds.

I started my car and pulled out of my drive way. At the end of my drive way I lit a cigarette, right after me Selena lit hers. I barley smoked any thing of the cigarette I was so concentrated on driving I pretty much just kept my hand lazily hanging in the ash tray. Almost half way through my cigarette Selena was just staring at me. It was one of those stairs where you cant tell if they wanna rip your head off, cry, or they are just joking with you.

"What?" I said really confused as to why she was looking at me like that.

She looked down at my hand in the ash tray and then looked back at me. "Demi your fuckin wrist. You promised me Demi why the fuck did you do that?" The second she said that I actually hit the breaks and both of us shot forward.

"sorry. Um. hold on can we talk when im done driving?" I said obviously holding back tears. holy shit I forgot to put my sweatshirt back on. What do I even fuckin say?

I pulled into an abandon old parking lot that was next to the old softball fields me and Selena use to play on when we were little. I parked the car over facing the woods. I look at Selena, she had tears in her eyes.

"Demi why would you do that? You promised me months ago you were done, I actually believed you. What could possibly be so horrible in your life that you have to cut? You know you can tell me anything no matter what it is you can tell me and ill try my hardest to help" the whole time she spoke she was obviously choking back her tears. I hate seeing her cry. I especially hate being the one to make her cry.

"Selena if I could tell you why I did this you just wouldn't understand. You haven't gone through what im going through right now and I promise one day I promise you one day you'll know why I did this to myself but I don't think your ready to know yet and when I feel like the time is right for me to tell you I swear on everything I will make sure to tell you and explain every part of it to you. Just not yet Selena." Now tears where pouring down my face. I wanted to tell her why I did this but I just couldn't Im not ready.

"Demi it doesn't matter if I wont understand ill try my hardest to try and understand, Demi I love you you're my best friend you're the most important person in my life and if your hurting and upset about something I wanna know I want to make sure your always safe I want to take all the pain away from you and make sure your always okay. I cant sit here not knowing why your purposely hurting yourself Demi." She was crying so hard now to the point where she was hyperventilating.

"Selena please stop crying for me please" I pulled her into a hug and rub the back of her head. I put my head on the back of her head as she cried into my neck and I whispered" I promise that you will know why im doing this to myself, I just need to make sure your ready to hear it. it's a life changing thing Selena and you need to be mentally ready for it. And I honestly don't think im mentally ready to even tell you."

"When will you be able to tell me?" she managed to choke out in a light whisper, her face was still buried in my neck.

"Hopefully soon, I cant give you an exact answer I guess it just depends when I feel its time to tell you" I said trying my hardest not to make it obvious what I was talking about.

"okay do you promise?" she said, she was still crying but not as hard. I realized she had started to shake so now I was rubbing my hand down her back.

"Selena I swear on my life and yours I will tell you as soon as I can" I said lightly.

"Demi can you bring me home? Im not hungry anymore and I have a lot to think about" I knew she was gonna ask me to bring her home, every time she gets upset she likes to leave I guess she likes to handle her problems privately or something.

I drove slowly back to my house because Selena's car was still their. I pulled into my drive way and let her out. She said thank you and started to walk towards her car. About half way their she turned around

"Demi ?"

"yes?"

"please don't cut tonight. Please promise me you wont?" she said it so sincere almost like a little baby.

"yes I promise" I got out of the car and walked over to her. In unison we both pulled each other in to the strongest hug we have had in a while. Another tear escaped my eye and then I pulled away. She looked at my in the face

"Demi I love you and I want you to be safe tonight, if anything's wrong don't hesitate to call or even drive over to my house if you can't stand to be alone." I nodded. I loved that she cared about me.

After that I turned and got back in my car. I decided not to go home because that would give me more time to think and risk the urge to cut again.

**SELENA'S POV:**

I drove away from Demi's house. I just can't understand why she would do that to herself. She's my best friend I need to know what possibly could be making her so upset to the point she would actually hurt herself.

I walked into my house. The thoughts of Demi kept rushing through my head. I couldn't stop thinking about how my best friend was hurting, and without me their to help her. I needed to do something to get Demi and her pain off my mind before I exploded with confusing and frustration. That's when the perfect Idea came to my mind.

"Noah" I screamed from my bedroom.

"Yeah?" he screamed from his. I got up quickly off my bed and made my way to his room.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. He didn't even speak, he knew exactly what I wanted…

**BACK TO DEMI'S POV:**

I sat at the park for a while. Just thinking about when the right time to tell Selena would be and why I just didn't tell her when I had the chance to earlier in the car. Im actually proud of myself though for not tell her. That felt like the wrong time to me, because all her focus wouldn't be on me telling her I loved her it would be split between what im telling her and the fact I cut. I need her full attention when I tell her I love her.

After I was done sitting at the park I got back into my car. I drove around aimlessly for awhile. Around 9 I decided to go back to my house.

I walked inside my house and went straight to my room. I turned on TV and just laid their. At 11 I decided to shower.

After my shower I sat on my bed while I dried myself off. I searched through the channels on my TV, nothing good on. I stood up and grabbed some shorts and a baggy t-shirt. After I put those on I put my hair up in a bun and walked out on my balcony for my last cigarette of the night.

I sat their for a little, lightly singing to my ipod that I had in one ear. Right before I put out my cigarette I could have sworn I heard someone say my name. I shrugged and stood up, but then I heard my name again. I looked around but I saw no one. I heard my name again

"Demi open the front door please." It was Selena.

I ran downstairs as fast as I could. Why was she here so late? I swung open the door. I looked at her face. She was crying really hard, she had a bag on her shoulder and she looked really messed up for some reason. I didn't ask why she was hear or why she was crying, I just pulled her into a hug and let her cry. When she calmed down I brought her upstairs into my room.

"Selena what happened?" I asked really concerned

"well…"

**And that's it for now! I wonder why Selenas at Demi's door? Review! (:**


	8. The truth comes out

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter (:**

**REMEMBER: I don't own Demi or Selena. Didn't use last names to make it legal.**

**Here's my next chapter I hope you like it! :**

"Demi I feel like you'll hate me if I tell you." Selena said between sobs.

"Selena you need to tell me. I won't ever hate you, not matter what it is. You should know that by now. At most ill be disappointed but that's all that could happen." I said being 100 percent truthful, I love Selena she couldn't ever make me hate her.

"This is so serious though Demi I don't think you understand. If I tell you you'll be beyond shock, im scared of your reaction."

"Selena trust me whatever you have to tell me it couldn't possibly shock me more then ill shock you when I tell you why I cut." I said knowing that was true… or so I thought.

"Will you do me a favor then?" she said still crying but looking hopeful.

"Of course Selena I would do anything."

"Tell me your secret after I tell you mine?" I froze. I wasn't expecting her to say that. She knows that I want time before I tell her.

"Selena I will tell you, but you have to promise me like im promising you right now, no matter how you feel about what I'm going to tell you it can't change our friendship and you wont leave me." Now my hearts beating out of my chest. Im not sure what im more nervous about now, Her telling me this huge secret or me telling her mine.

"Demi I promise you" She held out her pinky finger, my hand trembled as I wrapped my pinky around hers and we both kissed each others hands like we have done with every secret before, but this time I held her pinky even tighter knowing this was our biggest secrets of our lives.

Selena stood up and walked in circles around my room breathing heavy. What ever she was about to tell me had to be huge usually Selena is very truthful and never scared to tell me anything. After walking in circles for a couple seconds she looked me.

"Dems this would be a lot easier with a couple shots in me." I thought about it for a couple minutes, I didn't want Selena to be drunk when I tell her I love her, but at the same time I understand what she means alcohol always calms you down and makes you talk about stuff a lot easier.

"Okay, we can take A COUPLE shots but not enough to get drunk I need our talk to be sober enough to remember." I said really serious. She agreed knowing how important my secret was and she knew she had to be sober to react the right way.

I walked over to my closet and took out the bottle that we had the other night together. It was still half full. I poured two shots and we each took one. After I poured each of us 4 more, 5 shots seemed like enough, we were still sober but still a little more at ease and ready to talk.

"Okay" Selena said as she exhaled loudly.

She looked me straight in the eye. "Please don't interrupt until I'm completely done with my story, then you can ask all the questions you want." I nodded my head in agreement.

" Okay. Today after I got home all I could think about was you. I couldn't get the fact that you cut and that I wasn't their to help you. It was killing me literally burning in my head that I wasn't their for you when you needed me, and the fact that you didn't tell me why also made me more scared for you. No matter what I did I couldn't get the thought of you out of my head. I was so worried. I had to do something to get you out of my head or I was going to go insane. I thought about it for a couple minutes. I went into Noah's room and asked him to do something I completely regret now. I needed to get fucked up and feel good to forget about how I couldn't help you so I asked him to have a couple lines…"

" YOU DID COKE?" I blurted out forgetting the rule not to interrupt.

"I told you not to interrupt Demi." I mouthed sorry to her and let her go on with her story. " Yes I did coke. I mean this wasn't the first time. I have done it with Noah a couple times. Im not addicted or anything I just ask him to give me some when im really upset. I know, I know its not good and I wish I never did it. But that's not the worst part…" Then she started to hysterically cry. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my neck just like she had earlier in the car. I lightly rubbed her head and tried to sooth the crying girl in my arms. After she calmed down she looked back up at me and apologized for crying. I told her it was fine and then she started talking again.

"I did a couple lines and I felt really good, I was really happy. Noah did a lot more then I did since he is obviously addicted. We sat their in his room really fucked up together laughing and stuff. Then when I stood up to go into my room he grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and that's when he said 'where the fuck do you think your going?' I questioned him why he was being a dick then he answered in such an evil sounding voice 'you haven't paid me for all the coke you did' . I told him I would go in my room and get money from my wallet but he just started to laugh I looked at him that's when he said 'I don't want money Selena. I want you' I started to cry and tried to run out but he grabbed me even harder then the first time and threw me on his bed…. And that's when he …." She started crying even harder before. I held her so tight, actually probably to tight because I was so pissed that someone could her the love of my life like that.

"Selena did her rape you?" I asked hoping she would say no but I already knew that wasn't true. She couldn't even speak she just nodded her head yes.

I stood up as fast as I ever had in my life. "Selena im going to fucking kill him" I said shaking and screaming.

Her head shot up from where it was positioned in her hands. "NO Demi no you can't do that, no one can find out, he's already in trouble with his family and if I tell my parents they will find out I did coke and I will get in so much trouble Demi you need to understand."

"Selena I don't want you to get in trouble but do you understand he can't get away with doing that! It's not right he's your fuckin cousin he should never touch you in anyway" I said still screaming. I was so pissed I felt like stabbing Noah a million times.

"I know Demi but its my fault I should have never done drugs I should have just dealt with my problems instead of turning to drugs witch got me into more problems."

"Selena who cares if you made one bad choice everyone does that but he raped you Selena do you understand how illegal that is? that's something that's going to scar you for life."

"I know Demi but please calm down please." she said obviously scared I was going to wake up my parent's or go out and kill Noah.

"Selena I can't fucking calm down when he just raped the girl I love! " I screamed not realizing what I had just said.

"Demi I love you too but calm down." She obviously didn't realize what I meant when I said love.

I looked at her straight in the eyes. "No Selena I actually love you." she looked at me confused. I didn't even wait for her to speak I just started saying everything I felt

"I have loved you since we were little. I love everything about you. The way you laugh, when you smile, your perfect body, perfect face, the way your eyes glow when your happy, how you can look beautiful even when you just wake up, how perfect we get along, how strong of a person you are, how no matter what I do you always their for me, when you mess up your words when your really excited, when you hold me while we sleep, I love everything about you Selena. I love being with you all the time we could be sitting in a dark room doing absolutely nothing but sitting their and I would be happy knowing im with you. Selena im in love with you and I would want nothing more in the whole entire world but for you to love me back, I know your straight, and I'm straight too but Selena you changed me and I understand if you don't feel the same about me, but I needed to tell you that I am honestly in love with you Selena."

She sat their staring at me for a couple minutes. She looked at the bottle sitting on my dresser and took a swing out of it. Shit that's a bad sign I knew she didn't love me. I was standing in the middle of my room slightly shaking just standing their waiting for an answer. Finally she opened her mouth….

"Demi…"

**Hahahahah im gonna end it their for now, I know im evil. But I wanna do Selena's POV for the next chapter. So I guess you'll just have to review for me to write another chapter to find out Selena's feelings. So review!**


	9. I Love You

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it(: . The beginning of this chapter is Selena's POV so a little from the last chapter is repeated but now in Selena's POV so you get to know everything she's thinking as Demi blurts out her love for her. **

**REMEMBER: I don't own Selena or Demi. No last names so its legal.**

**I really hope you like this chapter(: :**

**SELENA'S POV:**

"Selena I can't fucking calm down when he just raped the girl I love! " Demi screamed at me. Telling her about Noah really made her upset. I need to calm her down before she get's way to out of hand.

"Demi I love you too but calm down." I said almost as loud as her. Then she looked dead into to my eye's and I started to realize more what she really meant when she said she loved me. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could get the words out Demi interrupted.

"I have loved you since we were little. I love everything about you. The way you laugh, when you smile, your perfect body, perfect face, the way your eyes glow when your happy, how you can look beautiful even when you just wake up, how perfect we get along, how strong of a person you are, how no matter what I do you always their for me, when you mess up your words when your really excited, when you hold me while we sleep, I love everything about you Selena. I love being with you all the time we could be sitting in a dark room doing absolutely nothing but sitting their and I would be happy knowing im with you. Selena im in love with you and I would want nothing more in the whole entire world but for you to love me back, I know your straight, and I'm straight too but Selena you changed me and I understand if you don't feel the same about me, but I needed to tell you that I am honestly in love with you Selena."

I stared at her. Demi just confessed that she was in love with me. She meant it in a lesbian way like she actually loved me. My head started spinning, a million thoughts came to my mind at once. Demi my best friend since the second grade was in love with me, like in love in love with me. I grabbed the bottle and took the biggest gulp I could out of it. I'm not sure why I drank at that exact moment, I don't know if It was to calm my nerves, or to help me think better about everything that was just said. I honestly couldn't tell you it was just a reaction, I really hope Demi didn't take that the wrong way. She confesses her love for me and I start to drink more, that probably doesn't look to good right now.

I was so confused. I mean liking Demi has crossed my mind a million times. I have always had an attraction to her. I love to kiss her but I have only had the balls to kiss her when we are drunk. Every time we sleep together I hold her because.. Well I never thought of why I did it before until now. I guess I could say I have always loved Demi too. Until now I never admitted it to myself, but now that she's admitted it to me, I think im in love with her.

But this is such a complicated process, for one im straight, I mean Demi's an exception so maybe im bi but ill eventually have to tell my parent's im dating a girl.. I don't know how well they will take that. Then the people in our school will make so much fun of us, not that I care that much because I love Demi and ill be happy but still we will be tortured. And last but not least, if we break up I will loose the most important person in my life I wont be able to handle that.

Finally I blurted out one word and one word only "Demi…" for some reason that's all I could say.

"Selena if you don't love me I get it. You don't have to make an excuse."

I looked at her. Without even thinking I stood up and walked up to her, I lightly grabbed her chin so we were face to face, before I knew it I kissed her. She pulled away, I have never seen her with a bigger smile on her face

"Does that mean what I think it means?" She choked out, she could barley talk between the shock that I kissed her, and the tears forming in her eyes.

I nodded. "Yes Demi, I have loved you all along, I never knew it until you pointed out the obvious to me, I honestly am in love you Demi." I lightly kissed her again. She just started to cry, it was the happiest cry I have ever seen in my whole entire life. I sat their and held her as she cried until it brought tears to my eyes. I whispered it again " Demi I love you"

"Selena you don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that" she said with a real sincere smile on her face.

I was always looking for love. I never would have thought that the person I would fall in love with was right in front of me the whole time. I am in love with Demi and I love that way that sounds.

**DEMI'S POV:**

SELENA LOVES ME. I never thought this day would come. I can't even control myself I've never been this happy in my life. All the day's of torture wondering how she felt are over. I wish I could explain this feeling the feeling of knowing the person you love loves you back, it's an amazing feeling, something I've never experienced before and I pray to god that this feeling never goes away.

I looked at her "Selena what do we do now?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. It's going to be tough. We'll have to explain to our parent's were dating witch could get ugly, then the people in school. And the part that scares me the most Demi is if for some reason we break up ever I could NEVER loose you we have grown up together you're the most important thing in my life and I honestly don't wanna loose you."

Shit I never thought about any of that stuff. "Selena I don't give a fuck about the people in our schools opinion. Our parent's will get over it the second they see how happy we are. They will get use to the fact that we are dating eventually. And for the best friend thing, im willing to make it into a relationship and for some reason it doesn't work I can promise I will still never leave you. If you think we can handle that then we are set. I promise I will make everything work out. I love you enough to want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have already spent 10 straight years together I think we would know by now if we couldn't stay together for the rest of our lives. I know we can do it Selena we are seniors in high school. After this year we can move out together, yes well fight but I know we are meant to be and no matter what happens girlfriends forever or not we will ALWAYS be best friends first and nothing will ever change that I can promise you that."

"If we can be best friends forever no matter what then let's do this." she said with a huge smile on her face.

Then I sat down next to her on the bed. I grabbed her Hand and looked her in the eyes

"Selena will you be my girlfriend?" As I asked her I got butterflies all over my body, I've been waiting for a long time to say that.

"Yes Demi I would love to" She said with the most beautiful smile on her face. I smiled and we lightly kissed.

It was official Selena was my girlfriend. I couldn't be any happier.

After we kissed we sat their talking about how we were going to break it to people. We decided to tell My Mom first because she as really easy going and she was very opened minded. We weren't quite sure how we were going to break it to Selena's parents so we decided that we were going to ask my Mom what we should do exactly. And as for the people in school, we decided to let them find out on their own.

After we talked all that over it was really late. We decided to go to sleep. We got under the blankets. I looked at Selena and we both went in for a kiss at the exact same time, it was perfect.

"I love you" I said still holding back from squealing at the end of the sentence because im still just so happy to say it.

"I love you too" She said just as happy as I did.

I rolled over and Selena draped her arm over my waist. I smiled. This was the first night I was going to go to sleep knowing Selena loved me, not wondering anymore.

**So how did you like it ? Review! Nest chapter is going to be a big one! You get to hear everyone's reactions to the new couple! (: well I hoped you liked this chapter. **


	10. Time To Tell The World

**Thank for all the reviews (:.**

**REMEMBER: I don't own Demi or Selena. I didn't use last names to make it legal.**

**Hope you like this chapter! (:**

I woke up to the light shining through the big glass doors that lead to my balcony . I looked down at Selena's arm that was still wrapped around me. I smiled like I normally would, but then I realized what had happened last night, Selena was my girlfriend! The biggest brightest smile grew across my face. I slowly inched my way up, before I got up I kissed Selena on the head and then made my way downstairs. It must have been obvious I was beyond happy because my sister said something.

"Demi what the hell is wrong with you?" my sister said sitting across the kitchen table, as she took another bite of her toast.

"Well ill explain to everyone when Selena's awake" I said still smiling and searching through the pantry to find anything decent to eat.

"Alright Demi… your so fucking weird sometimes I swear." I nodded. My sister says stuff like that all the time I'm use to it, what are big sisters for ?

After about twenty minutes of being downstairs with my mom and my sister I decided to go check on Selena. I walked up the stairs very carefully hoping I wouldn't spill the glass of orange juice, and cereal I was carrying to bring to Selena.

I poked my head in the room and I saw her still sleeping. She looked so beautiful. I lightly tapped her back

"Sel wake up" I whispered in her ear. She slowly moved her head deeper into the pillow. I knew she wasn't awake yet.

"Selena you need to get up" I said lightly shaking her arm. This time she opened her eyes.

"Good morning" she said obviously really tired. She looked at me for a few seconds, she must have realized what happened last night because she randomly smiled and then she kissed me lightly.

"I made you breakfast" I smiled and looked over at the table in my room.

"Thank you!" she said all excited then walked over to the table.

We sat their and talked for a little.

"So you're my girlfriend now?" Selena said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes and your mine" I said hoping that didn't sound to cheesy.

"oh yeah and when were done getting ready we have to go downstairs and tell my mom and my sister" I stated.

"alright. How do you think they'll take it?"

"Well my sister already thinks im weird so her opinion doesn't matter. And for my mom, well she's very open minded, she might be freaked out for a little but she'll eventually understand" I said sure of I was talking about.

"Are you nervous for the people in school?" Selena questioned.

"Nah are you ?" I said. Before she could answer "Oh yeah have you realized it's a Tuesday and were not in school?" I said laughing

"Omg Dems why didn't we go?"

"I don't know! My mom hasn't said anything to me, but honestly I don't care id rather spend the day with my girlfriend." I said smiling.

She finished up her breakfast and then we started getting ready. I took a shower first while she waited. We decided taking a shower together wasn't the best idea yet because sometimes my mom likes to barge in my bathroom looking for make up or something and since we haven't told her yet that probably wouldn't be the best way for her to find out.

Once we were done getting ready we decided it was time to go tell them before they left to go shopping or something. We both took a deep breath and started walking downstairs, holding hands we stood at the counter my mom were my mom was reading her book.

She looked at me. "yes?' she said knowing both me and Selena were staring at her.

"where's Ayden ?I need to tell you both something" I said getting more nervous now. (btw Ayden is Demi's sisters name)

"She's in the living room, AYDEN" my mom screamed her name and she came in the room.

"What?" she said obviously pissed off we interrupted what ever she was doing.

"Me and Selena have something to tell you…" I said obviously really nervous now because my voice was low and cracking.

"Well out with it already Demi!" my sister hissed.

"Me and Selena… well were… well me and Selena are dating. She's my girlfriend now." I blurted the last part out.

"Girls listen that joke was cute when you were 10 but now its not." My mom said looking back down at her book.

"No! mom im being fucking serious. I love Selena and she's my girlfriend." I was so pissed she wasn't taking me seriously.

"LESBIANS! I knew it ! I've known this all along!" Ayden said with between her laughs. I just glared at her knowing this wasn't the time to fight with my sister. Then my mom looked up from her book.

"Are you girls being serious?" we both nodded. "Your not joking? Like your being a hundred percent truthful with me right now?"

"Cathy have I ever lied to you before? I love your daughter." Selena said, yes she calls my mom Cathy, Selena's grown up hear my mom started making Selena call her Cathy because it was like Selena was part of the family.

"Well Demi and Selena then I guess im happy for you." my mom said putting on a smile that I was pretty sure was forced.

"But girls you have been friends for so long if you break up your going to loose a perfect friendship." my mom said concerned.

"Mom we already talked about that, we are best friends before girlfriends and if our relationship doesn't work no matter what we will stay friends. Trust me you know us, we can do it." I said reassuring my mom it was going to be fine. She nodded, I knew she didn't think we could handle it, but I knew we could.

"When did you two decided you were… lesbians." My mom asked.

"Well I don't consider myself a lesbian, I was only ever attracted to Selena, other girls I'm not attracted to." I said.

"yeah same I only ever liked Demi, no other girls." Selena agreed with me

"Well then you too must really like each other if your both not into girls but fell for each other" My mom said actually smiling.

"I know" I said pulling Selena into a hug. She kissed me and then smiled back at my mom.

"Wow this really isn't a joke, you girls look so happy, but how are you going to break it to your friends at school? And does Selena's parents know?" My mom said concerned.

"No were just gonna let this kids at school find out. And we still aren't sure how to tell Selena's parents."

"Well that's up to you girls. Do you think they are going to be okay with it?" my mom said obviously nervous for us.

"Ummm were still not sure." Selena said.

"well I guess you'll find out once you tell them" My mom said obviously with no advice to give us, this is hard thing and my mom doesn't know how to help us I guess.

After we finished talking to my mom we went back into my room. I walked in and collapsed on my bed.

"Well she took that well." I said lifting up my head to see Selena's face

"Yeah. But im so scared to tell my mom and dad" Selena said staring at the floor.

"Well the sooner we tell them the sooner your worries are over." I said getting up to comfort her.

"yeah I know. Let's go now." she said looking up at me .

"Are you sure you want to do it right now?" I asked questioning her new found confidence on this situation.

"yeah!" She said getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Okay lets go." I said not as ready a Selena seemed to be.

And with that we got in my car and made our way to Selena's house. He next five minutes could be a literal living hell for me and Selena…

**Well im stopping their for now. Sorry this chapter kind of sucked but I didn't want to jam everyone's reaction into one chapter! Anyway review! (:**


	11. Selena's Parents

**Thank for all the reviews (:.**

**REMEMBER: I don't own Demi or Selena. I didn't use last names to make it legal.**

**Hope you like this chapter! (:**

Sadly it seemed like it only took a couple seconds until we pull up to Selena's house. I see her look up and down at her house then she slowly squints her eyes. I know looking at this house brings fear to Selena. I give her a weak smile

"You ready to go in?" I said.

"Well I was a lot more ready before we left your house. Now im just nervous and unsure of what to say, and im scared to see Noah…" Selena said that last part about Noah under her breath. I honestly was so happy and caught up in the fact I was dating Selena I completely forgot why she came to my house last night all along. I really wish she didn't mention the Noah thing right now because if I see him im not sure of how ill react, personally I might rip his head off.

"Don't worry Selena im here to protect you from whatever happens even if your parent's try to kill you. I don't care im gonna be next to you the whole time. And if Noah even steps foot towards you I will stop him, I promise Sel" She just looked and me and nodded. She must have been so scared, she was pale and literally looked like she was going to faint any second. After a couple more seconds of her staring at her house she slowly moved her hand to open the car door. I got out and walked over to her and grabbed both of her hands

"Remember im going to be next to you the whole time you'll be okay." and with that I kissed her forehead and we turned to walk inside.

She opened the door and walked inside. I walked right behind her following her every step. With our luck both of her parents were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hello" her mother said in the nicest voice that she could even talk in considering her mom was a mean women.

"Hi" me and Selena said in unison.

"Mom can we talk to you and dad for a couple seconds?" Selena said it so quietly I'm surprised anyone even heard her.

"Yeah. What?" her mom said not seeming very happy Selena wanted to talk.

"Well me and Demi have something to tell you…" She stopped talking for a second and looked down at her feet.

"Well out with it already Selena the games on in 10 minutes we don't have all day to talk about your bullshit" Her dad said. He was such a fucking dick, if he wasn't her dad I would have screamed at him for talking to my girlfriend like that but I held back my anger and just waited for Selena to talk.

"Mom and Dad. Me and Demi are girlfriends now. I love her and I don't care if your both homophobes because im very happy to call myself a lesbian for her." She said it so confidant im not sure if the confidence came out when her dad was a dick to her or something but im very proud of her for saying it like that.

Her mom sat their with her eyes big, she looked pissed. "Selena can we talk to you alone for a moment" Her dad said through his teeth.

I didn't wanna leave her I promised I would be their for her the whole time, but she nodded "Just go in my room for a minute ill be right up" she said through a fake smile

I made my way up the stairs so nervous about what her parents were going to say to her. I sat on the top of the stairs to make sure Selena was safe, I needed to hear everything to make sure the girl I loved was okay. For the first minute or two I could hear talking but I couldn't exactly make out the words. Then out of nowhere I hear Selena

"I FUCKING LOVE HER I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TWO FUCKING THINKING I HAVE NEVER CARED WHAT YOU EVER THOUGHT AND IM NOT FUCKING STARTING NOW" She was screaming so loud it scared me. It was silent for a couple seconds then I heard exactly what I didn't wanna hear

"Dad, no stay away from me." Selena said in pure fear, that was followed by a scream that was obviously Selenas. I got up and ran down the stairs as I was running I heard a loud crash. I started running faster then I ever thought I could. As I turned the corner into the kitchen I saw Selena laying on the ground as her dad kicked her in the stomach.

I ran over "Get the fuck away from her" I screamed grabbing her mothers arm, she was just about to hit Selena but I stopped her. For like 4 seconds she just stared at me in shock. And before I knew it she smack me across the face. I saw Selenas dad give her another kick to the stomach, he kicked her so hard it was fucking brutal to see let alone how much pain she must have been in. I grabbed Selena and picked her up to standing position. Her mom looked at us and shaking in anger

"I want both of you to get the fuck out of my house " She said through her teeth.

"Im not fucking coming back" Was all Selena could say weakly.

"Good we don't want you back, ever." Her dad said still slightly screaming. And with that Selena ran upstairs to her room. I ran after her.

When I walked in her door she was in her closet pulling out a giant suitcase. She started grabbing random clothes from her draws and throwing them in her bag. She took a quick glance around her room, she grabbed her ipod, laptop, all her chargers for everything, her makeup, and any other necessities. Lastly she picked up a picture that was sitting on her night stand she looked at it for a second then she threw it to the floor, the frame broke into a million pieces, I knew exactly what picture was in it, it was a family picture from last Christmas. She grabbed the suitcase and her purse and walked out the door. I just followed her, still in silence.

I popped the trunk and she put her suitcase in the trunk. I got in my car and so did Selena. Before I could even start the car Selena start to cry into her hands.

"Hold on baby its gonna be okay let me just drive away from this place and then ill make sure your okay." I pulled out as fast as I could and pulled into a parking lot away from Selena's house.

She was still crying. I lifter her head gently with my hand. She was already forming a bruise under her eye and she had a small cut right near her eyebrow.

"oh god your gonna have a black eye" I said to her rubbing the top of her head.

"Demi it hurts to breath my stomach hurts when I breath" She said choking out the words. I got out of the car and pulled her seat back. I slowly lifted her shirt trying not to hurt her. I looked and she already had bruises on her ribs cage.

"Sel he could have broken one of your ribs but I can't tell. How does it feel when you breath give me details baby." I said so scared for her

"I don't know Demi it just hurts all hear" she said pointing the lower part of her left rib cage that was really bruised. As she pointed to her ribs I noticed she used the opposite arm so I looked at her other arm. It her wrist was so swollen it looked broken. Her dad really messed her up Before I even got down their he had to have given her a few punches and I heard when he pushed her into the wall. He also kicked her a million times in her ribs, its very possible he stepped on her arm accidentally when he was kicking her and he was a big guy if he did step on her arm its gotta be broken, badly.

"Shit sel your wrist looks really horrible. im gonna take you to my house and were gonna see what my mom says is that okay ? Or do you want me to just bring you to the hospital?" I said needing to know she would be okay to go to my house and see my mom first. BTW My moms a nurse.

"Yeah its okay, I trust your mom better then random doctors anyway" She said weakly smiling.

I drove as fast as I could to my house. When I pulled in a practically dove out of the car. I told Selena not to move. I flung open the front door and screamed frantically for my mom. I heard her run down the stairs, but it felt like forever for her to actually come down. I hated making the girl I love wait for us when she's in pain.

"what Demi what's wrong?" my mom screamed out of breath

"just come" I said grabbing her wrist and running out the door. She took one look at Selena

"Oh my god Demi who did this to her." Selena was crying and looked more horrible then before.

"Her parents we told them and they kicked her out and did this" I said as I started to cry.

"We have to get her into the house" my mom said obviously upset.

"I can get up" Selena said pushing herself off the seat

I slowly helped her get up and once she was in standing position I picked her up and carried her into my house bridal style. I laid her on the couch.

"Babe can you take off your shirt so my mom can get a good look at your ribs?"

She slowly took her shirt off then laid back down. Even though she was all bruised up she still looked beautiful. My mom examined her for a little.

"Ive seen many broken ribs in my day and I think that your ribs are fine just bruised witch is causing the pain when you breath, but when we take you to the hospital well have them check it out anyway because ribs aren't something you wanna mess with. As for your wrist you can tell right here on her four arm its bent a little and the way its swollen its almost sure sign its broken. We have to get you to the hospital now" My mom said.

"I cant go to the hospital."

"Sel why can't you? Your hurt I wanna make sure everything's okay." I said, I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Because if I go then I have to tell them how it happened I don't want my parents to get in trouble and then ill have to get taken away." Selena said as she started to cry again.

"Listen baby your hurt, your parents deserve to get in trouble, and me and my mom already told you that you can live here everything will be fine" I kissed her on her forehead and helped her standup.

My mom drove us to the hospital, We signed her in. Now we sat in the waiting room waiting for her x-rays….

**I hoped you liked it (: even though I think I rushed this chapter a little tell me what you think! (:**


	12. update for christmas

**Heyy guys. I just wanna let you all know I might not be writing any chapters for the next couple days because of Christmas, I have a lot of stuff going on between my family parties, friends parties, and my boyfriends family parties. I love to update everyday but im not sure if it will be possible this weekend. I don't want to rush another chapter like I did with the last one! But I will try my hardest to write one tonight but if I don't write one don't think I forgot about this story, I have plenty of ideas still going for this story! So if I don't update today or tomorrow I should defiantly be able to update by Sunday (:. So while im gone review and tell me how the stories going, what you like, what you don't like, what you would like to see happen! (:. And I want to thank all you guys for reading my story (: I hope you all like itttt. **

**Happy holidays (:!**


	13. YOU MUST READ THIS IF YOU READ THISSTORY

**Hey guys, I have some sad news for you! Im not going to continue this story ):. I felt like I rushed it and I really didn't have a plan for it. BUT! I did start to write a new story that I actually have planned out and I PROMISE that I wont end this one in the middle I will actually finish it. **

**Its called ****you can still be fixed ****and it's a story about demi and selena so its kinda like this one but its got a better story line and the chapters aren't going to be rushed and stuff. **

**So I am SOOO sorry for ending this story but I promise I wont end my new one so I hope you guys read it!**

**Again im sorry ):!**


End file.
